


Sior - De Eagal, Onoir, Mian, agus Siochain

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Sior - Eternal [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerFellowship lovin'.Legolas gives his heart to Gimli. Frodo and Boromir join together to fight the power of the Ring. The Fellowship is bonded. The seventh (and final) in the "Sior - Eternal" series.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Undisclosed, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Series: Sior - Eternal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Sior - De Eagal, Onoir, Mian, agus Siochain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien.  
> Tolkien's the man! The quote "Hope is fear defied" comes from the wonderfully  
> inspirational Amy Fortuna. The rest of the story, however, is mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: I apologize for Pippin's foul mouth. I told him to be quiet, but he would not listen to me. This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However, Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal - Of Fear, Honor,  
> Desire and Peace". Thanks to Amy, for letting me use her words. "Hope is fear defied", and really, that's all we ever need to know, isn't it? Salina, I thank you for all your hard work. May the Valar keep you. Now, put *down* the whip!! 'Soras ort, mo cara'.

Pippin had left Gimli's lap and gone to Merry. Gimli watched as the two Hobbits embraced.

/These Halflings are all lucky to have found each other. But that we could all know love like that. Then again, it is no wonder that they found each other, what with them being so openly affectionate. Perhaps we could all learn a lesson in love from these creatures./

Gimli looked over to Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn was draped across Legolas' backside, his breathing having evened out. The Ranger was running his fingers through the golden hair of the Elf. They lay under the open sky, unafraid of watchful eyes.

/Without shame,/ Gimli marveled. /Right out here in the open for all to see. My kinsmen could learn a thing a two from these folks. Why they do not know the meaning of the word 'hidden'. Yes, if I make it through this quest, I'll shall be a better Dwarf for it./

Gimli stood and walked over to Legolas and Aragorn. He settled on the ground and watched them. They both looked so content, as if the whole of Middle-Earth was at peace.

/And perhaps it is...if just for this moment./

Then Aragorn looked up at the Dwarf and smiled. At that moment, Gimli realized that this was the reason why he was brought into this world, not to find gold or silver or jewels, but to find these companions...this Fellowship...this quest.

* * *

Aragorn rolled off of Legolas and the Elf whimpered at the loss of skin and warmth. He turned onto his back to see where Aragorn had gone to...and saw Gimli looking down at him.

/Was he watching? Did he hear Aragorn claim me?/ He prayed to the Lady that Gimli had not heard.

Legolas smiled at Gimli and held out his arms. The Dwarf leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Where have you been, my friend?" Legolas asked.

"Giving Master Took a few lessons. It seems I have taken on a pupil...although I'm not sure he will need any more lessons after tonight," Gimli replied.

/Then he did not hear. I suppose it shouldn't matter...but somehow it does./

Legolas looked thoughtfully at Gimli. The Dwarf seemed so relaxed. A smile set on Gimli's lips and Legolas thought him very handsome when he smiled like that.

Reaching up, the Elf lightly brushed his fingertips across Gimli's lips. The Dwarf kissed the palm of Legolas' hand and the Elf felt his breath catch in his chest.

/Does he see how much I desire him?/ Legolas wondered.

"Gimli, I would give myself to you," he told his friend...and then waited for a reply.

* * *

Gimli fought down the urge to cry out with joy. /That would be unbecoming of me...even if I have just been offered the most beautiful and amazing gift in the whole of Middle-Earth./

"Nay, dear Legolas," Gimli shook his head. "You have had quite enough I think."

"I want this, Gimli...please."

"But you will be much hurt in the morning," the Dwarf protested.

"Perhaps...but it is worth it." Legolas dropped his gaze and Gimli could scarcely hear what he said next. " _You_ are worth it."

Gimli felt the years spent hardening his heart, crumble away like the stone that encases the diamond.

/He seems so sincere...I cannot believe that he is mocking me. Legolas would not do that. He is honest and true...and now he desires me. This cannot be./

"If you are sure," Gimli hesitated.

"I am."

The look in his friend's eyes quickly quieted Gimli's fears.

/ _He_ desires _me_. My heart is complete,/ he thought

Then Legolas sat up and kissed his friend, opening for Gimli at once. Laying back down, Legolas pulled Gimli on top of him. Legolas thrust his hips up to meet Gimli, and the Dwarf felt himself harden instantly.

"Are you sure, my friend?" he asked, still unable to believe that such a beautiful creature could want him.

"I am sure, Gimli. You are all that I desire."

Legolas was more than ready after his experience with Aragorn. Gimli positioned himself with the Elf's legs up on his shoulders.

He leaned down and kissed Legolas, then grasping their hands together...entered his friend in one swift motion.

* * *

Frodo and Sam had been side-by-side, kissing and running their fingers up and down each other's bodies. They were both hard and Frodo was having a mighty difficult time not taking his friend right then and there. But, although they had both been with others already, Frodo did not like the thought of joining with his beloved in front of anyone, not even these companions.

/My love for Sam is mine alone, and I do not wish to proclaim it in that way, for others to see. If that makes me disloyal, then so be it. Sam is mine, and we will keep our affairs private, thank you very much./

Frodo looked around to see what his other companions were doing. Aragorn was resting, watching as Gimli entered Legolas. Merry and Pippin were quite involved in the same sort of activity...as Merry prepared Pippin and then slowly began to inch his way inside.

But Boromir was laying next to them, alone. He was watching the other two Hobbits. His face looked content...but other parts of his body did not.

"I think perhaps the Captain of Gondor needs some attending too," Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo...I don't..." Sam started.

"You don't have to do anything, Sam." Frodo got a wicked grin on his face. "Just watch."

'Mr. Frodo...really, I don't think it's..."

But Frodo was up and over to Boromir before Sam could finish his thought.

* * *

"Boromir?"

Boromir looked up, startled to see the Ringbearer standing over him. "Yes, Frodo, what is it?"

"You look as if you may be in pain." Frodo gestured with his eyes down to Boromir's very hard and very leaking cock.

Boromir blushed.

Frodo got the wicked grin on his face again. "As members of the Fellowship, it is our duty to help each other in times of need."

"That is true." Boromir returned the grin, his almost as wicked as Frodo's.

"What would you have me do, my lord?" the Hobbit asked.

'What would you like to do, Frodo?"

"I would like to take you."

Boromir froze. A hundred thoughts flashed through his mind.

/I have never been penetrated by anyone before tonight. And I have yet to be penetrated by anyone's manhood...ever. Besides, I don't think I could bear to be that close to the Ring. What if it were to touch my skin? I am afraid I could not fight it./

"Boromir?" Frodo asked, his voice full of anxiety. "What is it?"

"Frodo, I...I do not submit...to anyone."

Frodo dropped his eyes. Boromir could not stand the look of disappointment on the little Hobbit's face.

"Frodo, I am sorry. I have never done that before. It is not my way."

"Ways change, Boromir. You cannot deny that you need this as much as I."

Now Boromir dropped his eyes. Frodo spoke the truth. /It is my greatest fear...the Ring. If I were to overcome it...well, my grandfather, most noble among the Men of Gondor, used to tell me, 'Hope is fear defied'. And we all need hope right now. And if I cannot pass this test...I do not belong in the Fellowship after all./

"Frodo, I will submit. I trust you completely. It is me I am afraid will fall."

"Do not be afraid, Boromir. I will catch you."

Frodo crawled on top of the Man and kissed him. Boromir felt the Ring. It was so close to his skin, he could scarcely breath.

* * *

/I feared he would not submit. His heart is troubled...I can see it on his face./

But something told Frodo that he needed this...and that Boromir needed it as well.

Frodo slid his way down Boromir's body. He felt as if the weight of the Ring had gotten heavier, like a great stone tied about his neck.

/As if it's trying to pull me down./

But he did not let it. Leaning back, he placed himself at Boromir's entrance.

"If you start to fall, my lord. Just call and I'll be there."

Then Frodo began to enter the Captain of Gondor.

* * *

When Merry tried to slide into Pippin, the young Took had screamed out in pain. Merry froze.

"Oh, Pippin, my love...I am sorry. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, I think not," Pippin breathed heavy. "It is okay...it is just different from before, is all."

"Are you sure?" Merry could not bear to hurt his love.

"Yes," Pippin insisted.

Merry started again, trying to go slower this time. It felt so good. Pippin was warm and tight...and Merry struggled not to come before he even got all the way in.

But at last, his cock was full inside of Pippin. The younger Hobbit was not crying...but his whole body shook.

/I feel like I must start moving this instant...but I know the burning he is feeling right now. I must be patient. I want him to enjoy this as well./

"I will wait until you are ready, Pip."

Pippin's breathing evened out. He wiggled his hips a bit. Then Pippin gasped out loud.

"Merry...what...I felt...".

Merry grinned. He knew Pippin had just found his sweet spot inside.

"I can make it happen again, Pip...if you're ready for me to start moving?"

"YES! Do that!"

Merry would have chuckled, if his brain hadn't been focused on one particular thing at the moment...waiting for Pippin to say 'yes'. Merry began slowly at first. When Pippin reached down and tried to grab at his cock, Merry pushed his hand away.

Pippin whimpered, which changed into a moan as Merry grasped the cock himself and began stroking it.

"Ah, fuck...Merry...please...more..."

"Oh, Pippin, my love...You are...so...beautiful...thank you...thank you."

"Merry, please!!"

"Oh, Pippin..."

"Merry, MORE...NOW!!!"

Merry increased both his thrusting and his stroking.

Pippin cried out, "Ah, fuck...fuckfuck....fuckfuckfuckfuck...Merry,oooh...."

Merry could feel it. It was coming.

"So close, Pippin, love...so..."

* * *

As soon as Gimli entered him, Legolas knew the reason he had not wanted his friend to hear Aragorn's claim on him.

/Aragorn may take me when he pleases, for I want it that way...but my heart he may never have. For it belongs to Gimli./

Gimli was so different from Aragorn. Legolas had begged the Ranger to be rough...to say those things to him. He had wanted it. He would not deny that. But this was so different...so much better.

Gimli was moving slowly, marking each stroke with a soft sigh. He nuzzled Legolas' smooth chest with his rough beard, causing the milky skin to redden.

Then the Dwarf kissed the wounded flesh softly, muttering, "You are like the starlight to me, Legolas."

And Legolas knew his heart.

/It is all love, in a way. But this is the deepest form of all. This is the one that will not break even after death./

If Legolas had been able to hear what Gimli was thinking, he would have found it to be much the same thing.

But thoughts did not last long, as Gimli sped up his thrusting.

Then their eyes locked and Legolas felt something pull inside of him. He could not have cried out if he wanted too. If seemed as if the whole world vanished. There was no sight except his friend...and those eyes locked on his. There was no sound...except the beating of his own heart, or perhaps it was Gimli's heart. And there was no feeling...except for the complete and total fulfillment he felt deep inside.

Gimli thrust into Legolas so hard the Elf thought he might split in two. He threw his head back.

Above him in the night sky, Legolas saw stars and the pale moonlight. But then, he wasn't sure if they were really there...or if it was some sort of vision after all.

Aragorn and Sam had settled themselves side by side. They were both sitting and watching Frodo and Boromir. Sam was keeping a protective eye on his master.

Of course, being creatures of great pleasure, they found other reasons to watch the scene before them.

Frodo was slamming hard inside of Boromir. There was a dark shadow around the two and sweat was pouring from their bodies in excess.

/It's almost as if there is some sort of battle going on right in front of us,/ Sam thought. /But, alas, what shall be, shall be. And I am here, if Mr. Frodo needs me./

That said, Sam gave into the pull in his groin. His hips shifted of their own accord. Aragorn saw this and reached over to take Sam's cock in his hand.

But Sam pushed it away. "It is not necessary. But thank you anyway."

Aragorn said nothing, but instead he grasped his own erection and began to stroke himself. Now it was Sam's turn to take notice.

"May I?"

Aragorn cocked his head to the side and gave Sam a curious look. "Sam, would you like to...you can _love_ me...if you wish."

Sam felt like his heart had given out. "Oh, Mr. Strider...I...well, you can't possibly mean that."

"Of course I do, Samwise. I never say things I don't mean."

"But I...I am just a simple gardener of the Shire, Mr Strider! And you...you are a great Ranger, Captain of your people, if you take my meaning, sir." Sam blushed. "And you are the most handsome fellow I've ever laid eyes on, aside from Mr. Frodo, if you don't mind my saying so. I am fit to carry your bags, but to take you in such a way...Sir, my Gaffer taught me my place in this world, and it is not along side the noble likes of you, Mr. Strider, sir. A few steps behind you, with the pony and the baggage, perhaps..."

Aragorn reached a hand and touched his finger to Sam's lip. "You are the most loyal and trusted of all friends, Master Samwise. And it would be _my_ honor." He ran his finger along Sam's cheek, tracing the jaw line.

Sam tried not to choke on his words, so overwhelmed by this pledge the Ranger had made to him. "I think I would be a fool to turn you down...and yet, I must. I think I should not leave Frodo unattended at the moment. Something is happening and I can't quite explain it...but it's like a change in the air...if you take my meaning, Mr. Strider."

"I do, Sam. And we shall see which way the wind blows when all is said and done."

"Perhaps," Sam said, sheepishly. "Perhaps you will ask me again, sometime?"

"I will, Samwise. You can my mark my word, I will."

Then they turned back to their friends and the shadow over them.

* * *

Boromir could feel It. It was calling to him.

/I am stronger. And sweet, little Frodo, he is much braver than all of us combined. So small and innocent...yet far beyond my own years. And but for the Ring calling to me, I would be screaming out in pleasure. I cannot remember now why I thought myself too proud to do this before. If this is what my brother feels, then it is no wonder that his heart is much lighter than mine./

Then Boromir felt something else. The heaviness on his heart lifted, as if a bird, taking flight to the skies. Pleasure coursed through his body, sending a tingle down his spine to the tips of his toes. The tingle turned to a jolt and headed back up to settle in his chest.

**"FRODO!"**

What had he ever done to deserve the trust and love of this beautiful creature? He knew not. But a warm feeling was rippling throughout his entire being.

"Frodo, please," he begged, aching for the release that was already coming.

* * *

Frodo was having his own battle.

/I am torn. I wish to pull away, to run far away from this Man, to never touch him again. And yet, I wish to stay like this forever. I long to trust him...as he has trusted me, allowing me to take him when no other has before. And I do not know if I could pull out of his warmth if I tried. The pull of Boromir, Captain of Gondor, seems far greater than the pull of the Ring. I think we shall triumph after all./

Frodo moved faster now, trying to pleasure this Man, despite his small size.

/I want him to know the happiness one can feel from love-making like this. I want him to remember always, with a smile...the joy of his first time. I want that look, the one of shining glory that is in his eyes right now, to shine through when he thinks of this night./

Frodo looked at Boromir in surprise.

/The shining glory...why, he _is_ shining. Almost seems to be laughing./

And Frodo forgot about the Ring...and let loose...becoming one with the Captain of Gondor.

* * *

Sam had started stroking Aragorn. They were watching Frodo and Boromir.

/I think it is most important that those two pledge themselves together,/ the Ranger thought. /But it also seems that I should be on alert...in case someone strays just a little./

And Aragorn was trying to be alert, in case anything should go amiss, but Sam's hand was doing magic on him and his senses didn't seem to be all together.

He did not miss it, however, when it happened...the change in the air. The dark shadow that had been over his companions was lifted. A new light seemed to form around them. The battle was over and they had won. All that was left now was two men...pledging their trust and devotion to each other, and enjoying every minute of it.

Aragorn reached for Sam but the Hobbit pushed him away again.

"Sam?" he asked, curious about the Hobbits' odd behavior. Aragorn could see that Sam was aroused, but why he would not let Aragorn touch him, was beyond comprehension.

"It's not necessary, Strider, really," Sam told him.

Aragorn could not understand his friend. "Why not?"

"I will come when he comes," Sam replied.

'Frodo?"

"Yes. You will see. I need nothing but him. I will come when he comes."

And Sam was right.

* * *

Frodo felt the pull...but this was not the Ring. It was pleasure.

/The greatest pleasure I've ever known,/ Boromir thought.

And their release came, simultaneously, as they cried out.

Sam's whole body jerked. He threw his head back and came all over his own stomach.

/No one even touched him,/ Aragorn thought. /Frodo came and then.../

But Aragorn's thought was lost. As Sam climaxed, his hold on Aragon's cock tightened and the Ranger was pulled over the edge, screaming Sam's name.

Merry and Pippin quickly followed suit. Pippin's muscles tightened around his cousin's manhood.

**"PIPPIN!"**

Merry shot his load deep inside of his love, as Pippin's whole body shook with orgasm.

Legolas squeezed Gimli's hands tight as the Dwarf arched his back, emptying his seed into the Elf. Legolas let out a strangled cry, the first noise he had made since Gimli had entered him...and came all over himself, without Gimli ever touching him.

They all collapsed...naked bodies on top of each other, limbs intertwined, eyes heavy, hearts light and souls bound together for eternity.

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance, The Lady stood over her mirror...watching.

She saw them all collapse.

She heard Boromir whisper, "Thank you, Frodo."

"Nay, Boromir...thank _you_."

She saw them resting peacefully upon the soft ground of the earth.

/It is as was destined. Their souls shall be forever as one. There is hope, after all. They are ready./

* * *

Aragorn and Boromir led them quietly back to their chambers. The two walked close, not touching, but near enough that they could feel the warmth of the other's body.

Sam and Frodo walked behind them. Frodo reached out and intertwined their fingers. Sam was surprised at his master's open display of affection...but very happy indeed.

Pippin and Merry walked next to them. Merry had taken Pippin's hand and was absently stroking the back of it, once again. A slight smile played on Pippin's lips.

Sometime on the walk back, Legolas disappeared. As they had been behind all the others, no one noticed except Gimli, who missed the touch of the arm that had been around his shoulders.

* * *

They arrived at the bedchamber, only to find that Legolas had somehow gotten there first. The Elf was standing by a small table, pouring wine into several goblets. He motioned for them to come to him.

Then, handing them each a goblet, he raised his drink in the air.

"To the Fellowship."

"To the Fellowship," they all cried.

"And to Gandalf," Frodo added.

"And to Gandalf," they echoed.

And drained their cups.

* * *

That night, several of the beds in the chamber could be found empty. Only three, in fact, were in use at all.

Frodo lay curled up in a ball, as usual, and Sam lay spooned up behind him, one arm draped across Frodo's chest, also as usual. But tonight, Sam's fingers were intertwined with his master's and Sam would occasionally nuzzle Frodo's ear, causing the Hobbit to purr. Aragorn was also in that bed, his chin resting atop Sam's curly locks. One hand was running through Sam's hair, the other was wrapped around the Hobbit, curiously close to Sam's groin.

Legolas and Gimli had a whole bed to themselves. They lay on their backs in silence, Gimli's hand resting on the Elf's. Legolas rolled over and buried his face in the crook of the Dwarf's neck, trying to get as close as possible. Gimli wrapped an arm around Legolas and pulled him in closer. The Elf sighed and soon his breathing evened out and he slept.

In the last bed was such a sight that it would have made anyone smile. Merry lay pushed up against Pippin's back, his face nuzzled into the Took's hair, his hand held tight in Pippin's. The younger Hobbit's face was pressed into Boromir's chest and the Man's arms were wrapped protectively around both his 'little ones', even as Boromir slept.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, Pip...with all my heart. Now go to sleep."

Pippin sighed, "Good, then."

And he did.

* * *

**FINI**


End file.
